epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Amontgomery1432/Sherlock Holmes vs Jack the Ripper. Epic Rap Battles: Horror vs Anything Season 1
I would make a joke about how writing battles is Elementary, my dear Wiki, but no. Welccome to the second installment of Epic Rap Battles: Horror vs Anything! Today's matchup features the legendary detective, Sherlock Holmes, being accompanied, as always, by his lifelong friend and partner-in-crime (huehuehue), Dr. Watson, taking on their toughest case yet! The mystery of Jack the Ripper! How will they do it, you ask? In the form of a Rap Battle, of course! How else would they do it? I'm sorry if this one isn't good. I really don't know much about Sherlock. I promise that Battle #3 won't take as long to be released as this one did. Now, enough rambling. Let's get to the battle! Like before, special thanks to LeandroDaVinci for the killer cover! Cast: Dan Bull as Jack the Ripper Zach Sherwin as Sherlock Holmes Kyle Mooney as Dr. Watson Nice Peter as Batman and The Zodiac Killer (cameos) The Battle: EPIC RAP BATTLES: HORROR VS ANYTHING!! SHERLOCK HOLMES!! VERSUS!! JACK THE RIPPER!! BEGIN!! Jack the Ripper: Dear Holmes, I keep on hearing that you're the best detective! Well, against me, the British Batman will be far from effective! This is one case you and your gay mate can never hope to solve! If you think you can stop me, then you're dead wrong! I'll have to add two more kills to my list before this is done, So take a seat, Holmes, as my knife Studies your Scarlet blood! Put your brain to good use and try this shroud on for size: Maybe have someone who can actually rap as your disguise! I'm spitting ciphers that would make even Zodiac draw back in fear! You can't win! Case closed! I suggest you get out of here! Your victory is about as well-known as my true origin! When my Letters send you to Hell, I'll walk out of this fight Victorian! Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson: Well, John, I can say that this will be our easiest victory As we solve another mystery and erase this one from history! A Scandal in England? I think it's not worth our time! It's a fact, Jack! Sherlock always solves the crime! Tonnes of mysteries surround you but it's still plain to see That Sherlock won't be the first Holmes that's left you beat! You prey on women, Jacky boy? Oi, you're such a disgrace! This will not be the first time I've cracked your case! (Oh!) Jack the Ripper: You Wat, son? Trying to fight? You're forgetting something, okay? I kill women like the two of you each and every day! I'm not here to be given a bad rap by a Poe ripoff of Dupin! Challenging me to a battle? You know, for a genius, you're quite stupid! Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson I think I've got this case just about closed! Holmes, explain please! I deduce this useless doofus to be Aaron Kosminski! You don't know Jack about murder, so just get out of this place! Let's go, Watson, we're finished here! Holmes, you've cracked the case! Outro Announcer: WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE!! EPIC RAP BATTLES: HORROR VS ANYTHING!! Hint to next battle: Illuminati Confirmed! Poll: Who won this battle? Jack the Ripper Sherlock Holmes/Dr. Watson Check Out More of my Battles: Category:Blog posts